mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimara Duskwood-Nar'stal
Bold text Character Profile Name: Nimara Duskwood-Nar'stal Portrait: http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e31/linnatha/Fairy/Nimara.jpg IC Information Current Age: 210 in Toril years, 420 in her home plane years Attitude: Naive, innocent, a bit haughty around those who are not elven. She has a lust for learning things, especially if they are potentially dangerous, or about things that are not elven. Appearance: Nimara is a bit of an enigma to those who first meet her. Quite a bit smaller than 'typical' elves, she stands at a mere four foot eight, and weighs in at a slender eighty nine pounds. Her eyes are of a bright shade of violet, and her hair is a silvery tinged violet hue. Her skin is much as the skin of a pearl, shimmery in the light. She moves with a regal appearance, and is always ready to greet nearly anyone with a brilliant, breathtaking smile. Her looks, by most elven and human stanards, is quite beautiful. And she seems to know it in her innocent way she plays and flirts.She is always dressed in the highest of fashion, prefering silken robes and gowns to anything, never wearing pants. While her gait is regal, her grace is not, as if unused to some aspect of life on Toril. She trips and falls easier than most, but always takes it in stride. Appearance, Part II. (Equipment worn): None. Nimara Carries no weapons, however she does usually carry a staff, both for walking and other purposes. The staff itself is light with a red stone, and seems to radiate with magical energy. Her battle and travel robes are made of the finest silk, and is decorated with a white and silver design. Corellon Larethian, Labelas Enoreth, and Hanali Celanil: Corellon Larethian Creater of the Elves, First of the Seldarine, Coronal of Arvandor (Greater Elven Deity) Symbol: Crescent Moon Home Plane: Arvandor Alignment: Chaotic Good Portfolio: Magic, music, arts, crafts, war, the elven race (especially sun elves), poetry, bards, warriors. Worshipers: Arcane archers, artisans, artists, bards, fighters, good leaders, rangers, poets, sorcerers, warriors, wizards. Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, NG Domains: Chaos, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection, War Favored Weapon: "Sahandrian" (longsword) Dogma: The elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's endless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and lets the spirit gambol unfettered. Seek out new experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. (Taken from Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms: Faiths and Pantheons, page 125-126, © 2002 Wizards of the Coast) Hanali Celanil The Heart of Gold, Winsome Rose, Lady Goldheart Intermediate Elven Deity '' '''Symbol:' Gold heart Home Plane: Arvandor Alignment: Chaotic good Portfolio: Love, romance, beauty, enchantments, magic item artistry, fine art, artists Worshipers: Aesthetes, artists, enchanters, lovers, sorcerers Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, NG Domains: Chaos, Charm, Elf, Good, Magic, Protection Favored Weapon: A shining heart (dagger) Dogma: Life is worth living because of the beauty found in the world and the love that draws twin hearts together. Nurture what is beautiful in life, and let beauty's rapturous glow enliven and brighten the lives of those around you. The greatest joy is the rapture of newfound love and the tide of romance that sweeps over those wrapped in its embrace. Find love wherever it takes root, and bring it to its fullest bloom so that all may share in it joy and beauty it creates. Always give shelter and succor to young lovers, for their hearts are the truest guides to life's proper course. (Taken from Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms: Faiths and Pantheons, page 128, © 2002 Wizards of the Coast) Labelas Enoreth The Lifegiver, Lord of the Continuum, the Sage at Sunset '' ''Intermediate Elven Deity '' '''Symbol:' Setting sun Home Plane: Arvandor Alignment: Chaotic good Portfolio: Time, longevity, the moment of choice, history Worshipers: Bards, divine disciples, elves, loremasters, scholars, teachers Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, NG Domains: Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Time Favored Weapon: "The Timestave" (quarterstaff) Dogma: The march of time is inexorable, but blessings of the Lifegiver enable the children of Corellon to live long and fruitful lives, unmarked by the passage of years. Record and preserve the lessons of history, and draw lessons from that which has unfolded. In the end, the sun always sets ere the next day dawns anew. (Taken from Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms: Faiths and Pantheons, page 128, © 2002 Wizards of the Coast) Nimara Today: Common Statistics Height: Four foot eight Weight: 89 pounds Skin Tone: Pearly white, nearly shimmery and just as pale Skin Texture: Smooth as silk Eyes: Bright Purple Hair: Silver tinged with purple. Commonly spoken languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Race: Star or Mithril elf Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Jewlery or Decorations: Numerous. She enjoys the finer things in life, and constantly is changing her rings and necklaces to go with her dress. Relatives: Deceased General Information Playing Status: Active OOC Information: There is not much, and yet everything, that frightens her. She seems confused about people who approach her, as if she has never met them before. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Low- Light Vision Extraplanar Current Character Level: 18 Time spent in Myth Drannor: 14 Years. Other Information She has no memories of anything that has happened from her time on toril before. She usually stays in the campsite, but enjoys wandering around Her family died during the great battles of Sildeyuir. Sildeyuir is the plane where she was born and raised. Birthday Information for Nimara Duskwood Nar'stal Age 300 in 1374 Born 2 Tarsakh, 1074 DR. Year of the Tightening Fist Born under the Sign of the Trident and with Full Selûne under the sign of the Wheel. Those born under the sign of the Trident are quick witted, spontaneous and gregarious. They have a lively curiosity and are intelligent, persuasive speakers, enthusiastic, inquisitve and communicative. They love discussing new ideas and projects. Those born with Selûne under the Sign of the Golden Wheel are determined, self-motivated, enthusiastic and responsible. Natural leaders, they remain calm in a crisis and are not easily swayed by opposition. Although serious minded, they are cheerful and optimistic and do not give up easily. Category:PC